


Give Me All Of You

by tara_elizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_elizabeth/pseuds/tara_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has never been the popular girl with boys always hanging around. She never really had friends, she always had books to fill the void of friendships. Her parents were never really around with owning the huge art gallery but they tried their best, she never really ever opened up to them as much as they would try to get her to.<br/>When her senior year in high school finally starts, Beth couldn't be any happier. Going back to school meant distractions. Distractions from her own mind wandering off into the deepest darkest part of her mind. She had tried to kill herself the year prior and ever since, her parents have kept her on a tight leash, making sure she ate and took her medication. She wouldn't eat if they didn't monitor her but she always felt terrible after she did.<br/>Beth had always struggled with math and when her young, new math teacher takes a keen interest in tutoring her, she can't seem to focus on the words he speaks because she would always get distracted by the thickness in his tone or his sweet laugh and defined features.<br/>She tried her best to ignore the deep emotions but when new perspectives ignite, she can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Of You

I scanned the book shelf fishing for a new novel yet to be read and after minutes of hopeless searching, I sat down in a huff onto the carpet. I hadn't been able to drive to the book store in weeks with my dad gone because I always used his car and it was too far a distance to walk. I aimlessly looked around my small room in the attic. The roof arched with windows at each end giving in only enough light during mid-day. It was only big enough for a double sized bed and a desk that had a large stack of books in the corner. I heard my phone vibrate next to the large pile and pulled myself up off of the floor. I assumed it would be a text message from my boss but it was an unknown number. I hesitantly reached for it and brought it to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Beth! I'm so glad I got ahold of you!" It was Derek. We went to school together.  
"Uh, what?" I had no idea what to say to him; we never talked. We had a couple classes together last year exchanging a kind smile in the hall but that was about the extent of it. We weren't friends. I heard a distant laugh and an uneasy feeling arose in the pit of my stomach.  
"You should come hang out! I'm having an end-of-summer pool party!" His tone was all too enthusiastic, I almost laughed out loud. There was no way in hell I was going to show up to a pool party, not only because of my body but alone? Nope. Not happening.  
"Yeah... I'll pass."  
There was a pause before he spoke again, "ah, c'mon Beth! We could catch up!" I cringed.  
"No, Derek. I don't want to." The tone in my voice had completely changed by this point. "How did you get my number anyway?"  
"Serena gave it to me!" Of course she did. Serena has been my only 'friend' since the fourth grade. She was always super social and flirtatious, basically the opposite of me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Derek." I didn't even wait for a response and ended the call.  
My pillows greeted me as I engulfed my face into them and screamed as loud as I could. Half way through my screaming match my phone went off again. I groaned loudly, assuming Derek would be phoning again but only softly groaned when the Caller ID said it was in fact my mother.  
"Hi mum."  
"How are you darling? Did you have dinner yet? We're going to be late again tonight."  
"Yeah mum, I've eaten. I ordered pizza." Lie.  
"Well that's good, honey. Dad gives you his love. Bye now." Then hung up.  
Conversations often went that way with my parents, more so with my mother but annoying none the less.  
I set my phone down and resumed my fetal position on my bed and stared out the window at the swaying trees. My room was on the top floor so I never had to worry about someone from the street catching me changing…. If even that stopped them.  
My mind wandered to how school would turn out the next day, would it be just as excruciating as the previous year? Or more easy going and laid back? The second option would be ideal.  
I let my mind think to what was going on at the pool party and wondered if Serena was there and what she would be doing; probably making out with some guy she didn’t even know. One part of me wanted to be as confident as her and the other part of me worried because of her sometimes (usual) reckless behaviour. As time went by, my eyes grew heavy and fell asleep, dreaming of a life where I was the girl everybody liked.  
•  
The smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted into my room, tearing my tired eyes open. I allowed my feet to shuffle across the carpet, that at this time of morning, felt like I was walking on clouds. They managed to guide me down the staircase and into the kitchen where my mum was perched on the counter with a laptop in her lap, swinging her legs aimlessly. 

“Morning, mum.” I smiled. It had been at least a couple of days since the last time I had seen her. She would leave before I got up and got back by the time I was already in bed, asleep. Although she didn’t always give the best advice or provide the ‘ultimate’ mother-daughter bonding time, she was still my mum. And I missed her.

She looked up from her laptop and I noticed her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and smiled at me. “Good morning, darling! I was just about to come and wake you up! You don’t want to be late for your first day of senior year!” It did bug me how she could be so cheery in the morning, though. How could anybody be that perky this early? I grabbed a banana and slung my bag onto my shoulder and waved goodbye to my mum. The hurt look on her face made me regret skipping out on her, but I just couldn’t be forced to eat with her, the first day nerves didn’t help anything either. 

“Oh honey! I almost forgot!” I turned back around to face her, she was now standing behind the counter. “Your dad isn’t home yet so would you like me to drive you?”

“No it’s alright, Serena’s picking me up.” If she wasn’t, I would just walk. It wasn’t too far.

Serena usually picked me up so we could go to school together but considering her supposed state from the night before, I assumed she wouldn’t be there. When I turned the corner to the driveway, there sat Serena in her small car, most likely listening to music or flipping through instagram. I can’t say I wasn’t shocked to see her but was glad my expectations were wrong. She noticed me walking towards the other side of the car and waved. Sitting down into the passenger seat, I was quite surprised at how put together she looked. Just as I had expected, music was blaring through the speaker. It was some band I hadn’t heard of.

“How was last night?” I greeted once I had buckled in. She started to reverse out of the driveway, slightly turning around to see behind her. Her car was an older model so it was not fortunate enough to have a back-up camera on the dashboard.

Still concentrating, she answered, “It was pretty lowkey. Not too many people showed up.” She paused. “I guess considering the fact it was the first school night of the year but you know.” She knew I didn’t. “It’s never the wrong time to party.” She glanced over at me and I tried to hide my uncomfortable gaze with a smile. She winked at me and began the tedious drive to hell.


End file.
